


Sleep, I'll Take Care of You

by lighthouse_at_sea



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Betaed, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Making Out, One Shot, Trans Julian Bashir, although it's only mentioned once, and more than a little horny, not set in any particular season, referring to mature content but nothing happens, sleepy Julian Bashir, soft Elim Garak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:01:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25265767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lighthouse_at_sea/pseuds/lighthouse_at_sea
Summary: Garak and Julian are chosen for seven minutes in heaven. Julian valiantly attempts to make use of the time even though he can barely keep his eyes open.
Relationships: Julian Bashir/Elim Garak
Comments: 19
Kudos: 79





	Sleep, I'll Take Care of You

**Author's Note:**

> Julian being taken care of because he deserves soft things.
> 
> Betaed by the wonderful [generaltomatoheart](https://generaltomatoheart.tumblr.com/)!

The door hissed shut and locked with a click. Garak turned to regard his companion.

"My dear, you keep the most exciting company."

But Garak couldn't be entirely upset at the turn of events resulting in him and the doctor being confined to Lieutenant Dax's bathroom. The ambitiously advertised "Seven Minutes in Heaven" already seemed to be garnering results as Julian smiled in that cocky, sultry way of his and leaned against him, slowly backing him against the bathroom counter. Dax kept her bathroom quite tidy, and Garak appreciated that his hands did not brush against stray hairs or wet towels. Julian could learn a lot from her.

"And this is a game on Earth?" Garak asked as the human nuzzled in close, mouth ghosting over his ridges.

"Mhmm, although it's normally more confined like a closet."

Garak stiffened minutely.

"But it's mainly an excuse for teenagers who can't keep their hands off each other to make out in the dark. It's been around for ages."

Julian's teeth scraped against his scales. Garak hummed in appreciation at the feeling as well as the playfulness of humanity. It would require a lot of trust to play such a game on Cardassia.

The doctor moved his mouth higher and Garak readily accepted the kiss when it came, Julian's lips beautifully soft and warm against his own. He dragged the doctor in, one hand tightening around a thin waist and the other cradling that delicate neck. The weight against him increased, the lithe body pressing ever-closer to his own. Garak relished the heat that came with it. Julian was quite warm even for his inherent mammalian biology, sweat making his hair droop and dampening the nape of his neck.

Julian had been flittering around all night, either dragging Garak along or leaving him in dimly lit corners to talk with a coworker or to dance and sing along to Trill pop. Well, that's what Elim got when he decided to date a man so many years his junior. Too much energy if you asked him.

But even Julian Bashir had his limits.

The way Julian was putting weight on him had shifted, and it was now quite a different feeling compared to the doctor's endearing attempts at being domineering.

Garak broke away from the kiss to nip along Julian's neck and ear. Julian's head fell to his shoulder, small mewls curling from his kiss-puffed lips.

"You wouldn't be falling asleep on me now, would you, doctor?" Garak whispered, soft as silk.

"Nooo," Julian huffed, turning his neck farther in wanton invitation.

Not one to resist such an offering, Garak pressed closer, lavishing the boy with his undivided attention.

"And I suppose you didn't spend all of last night reading?" Garak said, immediately preceding a particularly sharp bite.

"How'd you even know that?" Julian whined.

Garak pulled away from his spit-slicked canvas to peer down at Julian's face. Those lovely eyes were nearly closed, sleepy confusion scrunching his brow.

He chuckled lightly. Carefully, he began to slide them down the smooth, glass cabinets. Julian took the change in position with grace, nestling himself between Garak's legs as they reached the floor, head in his lap. Garak looked down indulgently at the beautiful creature he had found himself with.

"Lucky guess."

Julian pouted, but he settled back down quickly enough, tension fading from his body.

Garak was just beginning to card a hand through the doctor's hair when wide eyes peeked open and snuck a glance up at him, brimming with innocence. Garak raised an eyeridge. A hand began to slide up Garak's leg. Garak tsked and grabbed the offending appendage.

"I am _not_ having sex with you for two minutes on your friend's bathroom floor."

"You're no fun." Nevertheless, he drew his hand away and became deadweight once more.

Garak rolled his eyes.

He let Bashir rest for another minute, then gently shook his shoulder. "Our heavenly seven minutes are almost up."

Julian scrunched his nose and turned his face deeper into Garak's lap.

"I'm standing up now."

Julian continued to lie there.

Garak sighed at the dramatics, then looped his arms under Julian's. "Up we go."

They heaved themselves up, Julian pitching in once they began moving. Julian swayed in place as Garak let go. He darted a hand out to steady him, but the doctor gained his footing and let out a deep yawn. He wiped at his eyes, blinking a few times.

Garak stepped aside as he moved toward the sink to splash some water on himself. Unfortunately, the water did not have the intended effect – he now looked quite soaked as well as tired.

"Would you like to head home for the night, my dear?"

Julian vigorously dried off his face. "But the party only just started. I don't want to be rude," he said, face still buried in the fabric.

"The party has been going on for three hours, that's plenty of time."

"Not for Jadzia's parties," Julian reminded him, hair now a frizzy mess as he pulled the towel away.

"It's up to you. You know your friends won't mind."

The doctor conceded to that.

A loud knock made Julian jump, flailing his hands enough to drop the towel. He sheepishly bent down to retrieve it as Garak opened the door.

Dax peeked in.

"You two have fun?"

"Yes, but I think it's time we turn in for the night," Garak said, turning to look at Julian. The doctor nodded in agreement.

"Ohhh. Well don't let me stop you," Dax said with a knowing grin.

The lieutenant loudly ordered a contamination sweep as they walked away.

The seven minutes of respite made the return to the battlegrounds of the living room all the more chaotic. People pressed around them in a writhing mess and the air was ripe with alcohol and sweat. Garak would have much rather marched Julian straight to the door, but the doctor had other ideas.

"I need to say goodbye," Julian yelled over the music.

Garak pursed his lips. It could take quite some time for Julian to even locate his friends, factoring in him getting sidetracked along the way. But he dutifully let go of the doctor's waist. "I'll be by the door." Julian gave him a blinding smile.

Garak watched in amused respect as Julian became a lively ball of energy once more, freely giving away hugs and handshakes and little pecks on the cheek.

After a quarter of an hour, his partner wound his way over, flushed and breathing heavily.

"Are you ready, dear?"

Julian smiled and leaned against him, far enough for his mouth to brush against his aural ridges. "Take me home, Garak."

  
*  


With his final burst of energy burned away, Julian leaned up against him more and more as they walked the short distance from Dax's quarters to the doctor's. It was a pleasant stroll, the hallways quiet and dark.

They made it to the quarters and quickly brushed their teeth.

In the bedroom, Julian immediately flopped on the bed. Garak let him be in favor of changing into his nightwear. When he was done, Julian hadn't budged, but the man stirred to life as Garak approached, stretching his arms out and making grabbing motions.

Garak indulged him, leaning down and kissing his dear doctor softly. Julian draped his arms over him and feebly attempted to return the kisses.

"Next time, my dear, I think I can work with seven minutes."

Julian definitely seemed to appreciate the idea, squirming underneath him, moaning quietly.

"Take my clothes off," Julian said, sleepy voice barely above a whisper.

Garak did not doubt that Julian would properly consent to sex if he were awake enough, but that wasn't the case. He gave the boy several more kisses then pulled away, smoothing down Julian's hair and watching his eyes peek open to stare hazily up at him, confused as to why Garak stopped.

"I will take them off you," Garak said sternly, "and then you will put your pyjamas on." 

Julian took a minute to process the statement. Garak watched his face scrunch, eyes fluttering closed. "Okay."

Garak nodded to himself and slowly began to strip the doctor of his attire. With each piece pulled away, Garak couldn't resist placing a few, soft kisses along the uncovered swathes of smooth, brown skin. Across the thin scars running beneath his chest, in the dip of his stomach, along the crest of a hip.

Finally, Julian was bare except for a soft pair of briefs.

When Garak pulled away, the doctor immediately wrapped himself in one of Garak's blankets, even though the ambient temperature was plenty warm for a human.

Garak neatly folded the uniform and set it on the dresser. He returned with a fresh set of striped pyjamas. The doctor had kicked off the blankets but did not move to sit up when Garak offered the pyjamas, nor did he show any sign of acknowledgement when Garak called his name.

Julian never went to bed without his sleepwear, so Garak took it upon himself to coax the outfit onto him. He slid the pants up over long, slender legs, lifting him slightly to get them to rest around his waist. Julian gave a small hum as he did, although Garak wasn't sure if it was in appreciation or annoyance over being jostled. Garak then hauled him up enough to get each arm into each sleeve, setting him back down gently against his pillow. Deft fingers made quick work of the row of buttons.

Straightening up, he admired his handiwork.

After taking in his fill, he moved to fix up the blankets that Julian had made a mess of. Julian got the lightest throw while Garak gathered up his quilts. The lights were turned off and Garak slid into bed. Julian immediately rolled over to nestle up against him. Garak smiled and pulled him closer, falling asleep to Julian's soft, steady breaths.

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea while nearly asleep. Caring Garak is my passion. Kudos and comments are amazing! <3


End file.
